


What if...?

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Protective Mick Rory, Rip Hunter Lives, Rip Hunter Needs a Hug, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: What if...? Fic____What if you change something in history?Only one thingHow would it be?_____What if...Would Rip have been married to Snart and not Miranda?After watching his husband die at the hands of Vandalo Savage, Rip Hunter decides to assemble a team to kill Vandalo and save the man he loves.But what if one of his team members is his husband? Only...this version of his husband is not yet his husband.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter & Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter & Team Legends, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to history  
> _____  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

The sound of the bombs exploding and the screams of the people filled the air with pain and suffering as the armed men moved around the place shooting at anyone who resisted.

Vandal Savage along with four of the men at his sevice went to one of the largest groups of rebels fighting to win an already lost war.

Altogether there were ten men and women commanded by one of them.

Leonard Snart-Hunter, Captain Rip Snart-Hunter's husband, thief, assassin, fighter, and warrior.

The dreaded Captain Frío, who had disappeared from Central City in 2019 to never be seen again.

Savage smiled in such a perverse way that it caused anger and / or fear in whoever saw him. While he smiled, his men took on Snart's until he was left alone, alive.

Wounded, with his lost weapon, his dead men and without knowing if his husband was still alive or not. Still, he resisted, forcing them to force him to duck.

-"You are brave, I respect that."-said Vandal approaching the man on his knees and pointing directly to the forehead with the weapon he was carrying with him.-"I will kill you quickly so that they say that I am not pious."-

Despite the opposite man's attempts, Leonard did not reply until the last moment.

-"My husband will kill you."-he assure confident and arrogant.

Vandal laughed, without believing it, before looking him in the eyes with a look full of hate and ... madness.

-"No, if I will killed him before."

And shot.

_____

Len was dead.

His Len was dead.

His husband was gone, killed by Vandal Savage.

As he hugged, crying, to Leonard's lifeless body, he promised himself one thing.

Be that as it may, he would kill Vandal Savage


	2. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip gathers the members of his team and faces the fact of having to live with a version of Leonard who still does not know or love him knowing their future together and having to hide his husband's name.
> 
> EP 1, PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip had tried by all possible means to kill Vandal, from going to before the meteorite that gave his immortality fell to traveling minutes before his husband's death to prevent it, but none worked.

And when he had tried to ask the teachers of the weather for help, they had refused and betrayed him in the worst possible way.

He couldn't wait for them to see the truth about Vandal, if they ever came to see it, so he decided to leave the organization to which he had sworn allegiance and use his latest and most desperate plan.

Assemble a team to stop and kill his husband's killer.

-How was the meeting going, Captain Hunter?-

-As expected, Gideon.-Rip replied in constant movement.

-So, shall we continue with the mission?-

-Yes. Ready the Waverider and set the course. Let's go to the past, destination, United States, Star City, January, 2016.-asked Snart-Hunter as he sat in the pilot's seat and prepared to travel in time.

-Ah, the third millennium after Christ, the era of the gasoline engine, online pornography and those silly smartphones. In it, Captain.-Gideon replied as he took off, plotting the course to the year 2016-You have a message from Captain Coburn, Captain.-she added after a few moments.

-Reproduce it, please, Gideon.-he commented and that did his AI making the image of Miranda appear, in his own ship, before him.

- _Rip._ -he greet the holographic image of his best friend- _I have found out what happened and I am sorry. Leonard was a good man-she laughed-at least with you_ -at that RIp himself smiled, with nostalgia and sadness- _For this reason I know that you will do the impossible to recover he and, although I do not approve your possible methods, I will not stand in your way or betray you, ever_. _-she assured confidently-Good luck, old friend_.-and the image disappeared.

Taking strength, the young captain commented.

-Let's go.-and traveled in time and space until they reached Central City in 2016.

______

_-First recruit, Dr. Raymond Palmer also called ATOM.-_

He did not intervene while listening as Oliver Queen also known as Arrow spoke to Palmer and how he enlarges and ends his adversaries. Unable to resist, he applauded drawing the attention of the other man.

He stopped clapping.

-Oh, I'm not one of your adversaries.-

And shot, to knock him unconscious.

_____

_-Next recruit, Sara Lance. Formerly a member of the League of Assassins and currently ... dead.-_

He had to admit, Sara was as amazing as Miranda had described, no wonder his best friend had a kind of crush on the killer.

-Miss Lance.-he began, drawing her attention.-Would you like a drink? I have come from far away just to be able to meet you-and shot her too.

_____

_-Firestorm, the metahuman formed by the union of Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein.-_

He lets them finish before sighing to hear them argue and approach them with an "Excuse me" earning a "Who are you?" from the youngest before knocking them unconscious.

_____

_-Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, the latest incarnations of Hawkgirl and Hawkman.-_

Listening to them argue, he could not avoid intervening with sarcastic advice that if Leonard heard him, he would mess with him without hesitation before knocking them unconscious, without giving them time to respond.

_____

_-Are you sure about this, Captain? I don't think bringing Leonard Snart and Mick Rory is a good idea.-_

_-I am sure, Gideon.-_

He positioned herself in the middle of the road, unable to avoid smiling when he heard how his future husband responded to his partner.

-Always the cunning one.- he murmured before raising his gun seeing that they were about to get to where he was shooting at them when they arrived.

______

Once they were all, side by side, lying on the roof, take the opportunity to manipulate their weapons and prevent any attack. He knew his husband's best friend well enough not to be cautious. After that he waits for them to wake up and a quarter of an hour later, they all did it little by little.

-Oh, my head.-he heard Rory complain.

-Stein? - Rip felt his heart jump when he heard the voice of the man he loved-What are you doing here? -

-For once I know as little as you do.-

As he listened to them speak, he struggled to control himself as he had been taught and prepared to introduce himself to one of what Gideon and Leonard amusedly called "drama queen entrances." Which he would never admit to being true.

But that didn't matter now, he had to focus on the present for once.

Hearing the younger man present speak, he wasted no time in letting some of the wind move his coat as he did so. Arms in jugs and hands on hips, he stepped forward, serious.

-My name is Rip Hunter- Gods, it was so strange not being able to say “Snart-Hunter” - and I come from London.Ah...-He stood still in front of them as if he had just remembered it -... and the future.-

Feeling everyone's gaze on him, he fixed it only on Rory when he said it was a pleasure and tried to use his weapon. At their expressions, he raised his right hand moving his fingers.

-While you were incapacitated, I have manipulated your weapons.- Term of confessing looking away -You are here because I need your help.-He began to move with one hand resting on his hip, without looking at any of them while he spoke -The future of the world is in danger because of a man named… -he stood still, feeling the anger boil inside him- Vandal Savage.-he finished saying knowing that he would surprise Kendra and Carter.

-It is not possible ... we destroyed it.-Said incredulous but sure Carter.

-Yes.-Kendra support- Green Arrow and Flash helped us.-

Rip turned so that he looked only at the reincarnated lovers.

\- That is the problem because unless you or Mr. Hall gave the mortal blow, Vandal can be born again from a single molecule.-

-What's wrong?- Rory growled.

-Vandal is immortal, Kendra and I reincarnated.-He was pointed out to him and Kendra to which Sara shrugged.

-Well, that sounds familiar to me.-Lance said bored but intrigued at the same time.

-And what does this guy Randall have to do with us?-

-Vandal.-Snart-Hunter automatically corrected without turning back to move-In the future he will use his bad arts that he has learned over the centuries and the power that he has perfected throughout history to… -he stood still in front of all -... conquer the world.My mission in forming an elite team and stop it.-the lie came easily from his lips, especially since the only person he had never been able to lie to was not looking him in the eyes.

-How?-Sara demanded to know. 

-Time traveling...- he moved his right arm and hand to exemplify his words.-...to capture him before he transforms into that monster.-He didn't comment that capturing him was only if they couldn't kill him.

Soon the voice of his future husband heard again complaining that he had been wrong that he was not a hero. Oh, if only Rip could tell him that he would be, that even as a criminal he would become a hero. But no, he couldn't, he had to swallow his pain and continue with the mission.

-Not in mine.-Mick followed his partner.

He had to convince them.

-Perhaps it will be difficult for you to understand but from where ... when-he corrected himself seeing that Leonard had stopped -... I live ... the year 2166 you ... -and Snart looked at him, crossing his gaze in such a way that Rip felt the beat of his heart increase -... and all of this roof are not only heroes ... you are legends.-finished explaining.

He heard the excitement in dr. Palmer who made it clear that the man would appear tomorrow where he would summon them. Although Stein and Jefferson were more cautious with their words and decisions.

-It is dangerous that you know too much about your future.-he said quickly as an explanation turning around to look at the others -But I have come because each one of you, destined for something great.-he said noting the happy look of Palmer.

-That convinces me.-

With a basic twist, he took out a holographic image reflector -And because if you don't accompany me, this is the future that awaits your world in 150 years.-and turned it on.

The images did not take long to show; the bombardment, the fall of civilization, the rise to power of Savage ...etc.

He lets them watch the fire in the buildings burn before putting it out.

-I could have gone anywhere and at any time ... of all human beings ...- he turned to look at them -... I have chosen you .. I hope you do not disappoint me-he leaves a bit of despair ringing in the last words without hardly realizing it but he quickly recovered himself -... nor the world either.-

After a moment of silence and knowing that there was nothing more he could do, he went back out of his pocket and took the address written on paper to give it to Stein, saying that if they agreed to go there at the indicated time.

Once done, he left.

_____

For the next thirty-six hours, he waited, staying active, investigating Savage's life and thinking about how to live with the man he loves without giving away that he is his future husband. Well, there was no doubt that Len would sign up, a thief is always a thief after all.

It is one of the things he love about him.

-Captain, they are all here.-Gideon communicated through the communicator to which Rip nodded and walked until he made himself known.

-Well, I see that all of you have accepted.-Very good-he rubbed his hands facing where the ship was in camouflage mode-Then, let's go.-

-I do not plan to walk.-Leonard replied before which Rip turned to look at him.

-To a time master it is sacred not to disturb the timeline -he commented taking out the necessary instrument to remove the camouflage mode from the ship -What would they say if they saw a time ship in the ... Victorian era? -He asked in an orethorical way. 

-Use a camouflage holographic projection.- Stein said surprised and enthusiastic. 

Rip, smiling proudly, nodded. -That's right.- And pressed the button to remove the projection.

He guessed without seeing the expressions of surprise and shock that were on everyone's face when they saw the ship. 

-This is the Waverider.-he said proudly.-and it has been mine for more than a decade.-He turned to look at them - are you come...?-he mission began.

The mission began.


	3. Fight for the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts.
> 
> Most of the truth comes to light.  
> EP 1, Season 1 Part 2 
> 
> End of EP 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to history  
> _____  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip figured it was just his luck that when things seemed to be going well, something would end up messing up.

As soon as they arrived at the exact year and place to speak with Professor Borman, they discovered that he was the son of one of Kendra and Carter's previous lives, which caused conflicts between them and him, mainly between Kendra and Rip.

And if that were not enough Chronos appeared soon to attack them and, of course, his future husband along with Mick and Sara had to go to a bar and make a mess of it in the mid 70's.

Of course. 

How could he thinks that everything would be fine?

And now here he was, after receiving a slap in the cheek of Saunders, explaining to his team that he had lied to convince them to go with him. Being accused and confronted by everyone.

-"Not that you were a master of time?"- Lance asked annoyed. 

Sighing, he approached, tired and irritated, to the blonde answering him: -"I resigned from my position as teacher of the time when I seized this ship"-Sigh tired and exhausted from having to lie, to hide, from the blows received so he confessed-"They have sent to Chronos to chase me."-

-"He lied to us."-Martin sounded surprised and hurt in equal parts as if he could not believe it.

Rip gave him an unsurprised look as he watched Sara move sideways. -"Of course, I needed you and you almost do not accept."-He was interrupted by Jefferson asking about being legends which he could not avoid looking at without knowing what to say, sorry. Which Leonard noticed.

-"Ahh, you lied about that too, didn't you?"-

Swallowing the pain he felt, he sighed again and with his eyes unfocused, so as not to look at him, he decided to confess.

Partly.

-"I chose you because in 100 years your lives have a minimal effect on the timeline"-he did not need to look at Palmer to see his surprise, disappointment, anger and pain-"You would help me without modifying the history of 2166."-he concluded. 

-"So ..." -Jackson started annoyed.- "... we are the opposite of a legend."-

An awkward silence settled between them as everyone assimilated such information. Rip didn't comment, leaving some of them to be the first to speak and they were Rory and the teacher saying they were given a reason not to kill him which Hunter couldn't avoid thinking "because I am the husband of your best friend and your friend, in the future".

-"Because Gideon won't obey you and would you be here forever?" -He asked rhetorically without adding that they would never kill him, Gideon would not leave them.

Sooner, in pain in a second, he refocused when Ray began to speak painfully and annoyingly asking him a question accusing him at the same time before which he moved and made a movement with his left to emphasize his words. 

-"I have not lied to you regarding the mission."-he began sincerely and looking at them -"Not about Savage's cruelty ... or what I need you, either."-he forced himself to admit.

Ray was quick to reply. 

-"You don't strike me as the kind of man who quits his job ..." -Rip held back the urge to escape knowing how he was going to follow the sentence and what Palmer was going to say -"... and he faces so many dangers for altruistic reasons so why do not tell us ... what did Vandal Savage do to you? "-and there it was, what he had most feared.

He thought about it for a moment before deciding that the greatest truth was the best thing he could do, so with a long, final sigh, he began to speak, feeling the anger and pain go through him at the mere memory of what Savage did.

-"The masters of time do not want marriages."-he began to explain going up to the central cortex- "A time master must be free of relationships that can ... "-he took a breath -" ..compromising him ... but ..." -he took a moment to gather strength with her mind in old memories at the same time as in the present -"... I fell in love and ... we got married ... and ... we were going to adopt a baby..a girl ..."- the memory of Leonard's death wasted no time in reach his mind as his eyes struggled not to push and not look at Snart.

He was lost in that horrible memory until Ray's words brought him out of him. 

-"Savage killed your family."- 

Fury flooded his veins and he stepped forward angrily.

-"He murdered my family."-he corrected, without adding that they had not really adopted little Lisa yet in that moment but even so, he love she and she was also dead.Just like Leonard -"And thousands of other families."-he added forcing himself to stay still while looking down at the ground for a moment.H e felt the tears fight out of his eyes as he emphasized his words with his right hand -"And the body he had sworn to serve ... made the sight ... and continue to do it."-he confessed angrily -"I will not. The last thing my husband saw in this world was the face of that monster ... "-he looked at Leonard out of the corner of his eyes, with all the love he felts for him and the anger he felts for Savage- "...and I guarantee you that the last face Vandal will see will be mine."-

After his incomplete confession, he soon added that he understood if they wanted to return home and that the ship was only repaired and Professor Borman stabilized, they would make the leap. After that they said they needed to think about it and each of them went to different places on the ship.

While he would repair the ship and try to compose himself from that previous moment, whether they stayed or not, Rip could not afford to be vulnerable to them or he would end up telling they who his husband was and that ... would not end well.

_____

-"What do you say, Gideon?" -He asked, looking to see if everything had already been solved in order to travel. 

-"I think there is less than 6% of them who agree to follow the mission."-In the tone of his AI voice there was a clear "I told you, you should have been sincere" without saying at all. 

Rip sighed rolling his eyes. -"About the repairs."-

-"The attack received by Chronos has had another unfortunate consequence."-was Gideon's response instead -"But the repairs are fine."-she added at the last moment.

-"I don't want or need kno…" -

-"Our son is dead."-Kendra's voice interrupted him making him turn around to look at her and Carter, who had just arrived behind her- "Our adult son from another previous life ... is so rare."-

He couldn't help but feel guilty. 

-"Sorry, I'm very sorry."-he commented approaching them to what Kendra told them that it was not his fault and that it was his and why he told him what you learn traveling in time. He even told them that the Own time would be his enemy just before the others arrived with Ray responding to his words.

One by one or two by two they all accepted even Leonard with his "for now" warning. 

-"How do we find that guy?" -Sara said as Rip went to sit in the pilot's seat with the repairs finished.

-"Professor Borman had a theory."-he commented as the others sat down and prepared to take the leap in time-"I've already given Gideon a destiny. " That's right, just ten minutes before Kendra returned.

And with one last move, they soon traveled back in time to Norway.

The mission continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the last minute I decided to add the fact that before Savage will kill Leonard, he and Rip were going to adopt a newborn baby they named "Lisa". This is important since Rip thinks that Lisa died and that will influence future chapters. If anyone has any doubts about it, do not hesitate to ask. I am delighted to answer.
> 
> It was thanks to Janto's questions that this idea occurred to me. So thanks :)
> 
> For other question,
> 
> Some time will have passed in the next chapter and the first person of all will find out the name of Rip's husband.  
> Who will it be?


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip has a conversation with the first person to find out who his husband is.
> 
> 1/8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here you have the new chapter.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Kiss ;)
> 
> ______
> 
> Introduction to history  
> _____  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip had thought, with the slightest hope, that after the first mission and the truth he was forced to reveal to his team, everything would start to get better.But he must have known better, given the eight members he had recruited. If each one alone was capable of getting into impossible trouble, it would be worse if they were all together.

He had been so delusional, living in false hope.

As soon as they reached their second mission, Vandal had discovered them, their powers and abilities, in addition to dr. Palmer had left a piece of his ATOM suit in the past that they had to retrieve from Savage's men before a future and horrible 2016 came true.And how to forget how Martín had interacted with his past self and, of course, how he and Sara had to face Savage alone because most of his team was busy either trying an almost impossible cure or traveling to the past to change their present without getting it.

They had almost lost Carter and Kendra!

If it weren't for Ray showing up in time to distract Savage, surely Carter would have died. Luckily, and thanks to Martín and Raymond, in the end the two hawks were safe and sound after giving them a near-death scare.

If only they listened to him they could have avoided all that!

Sighing, he sank back into his captain's seat as he thought about it all, feeling like he was starting to get a terrible headache just imagining how everything would have turned out if Kendra and Carter were like the others and ignored him. At least the two of them had learned to trust his judgment after the first two missions.And everyone was fine and safe on the ship in the temporary zone.

Something was something, right?

Letting out what felt like the thousandth sigh he'd let out all night, Rip rested his head against the seat, closing his eyes and allowing himself a much-needed moment of solitude and tranquility.

-"A long day?"-he heard Carter's calm and serene voice near him.

Forget about your relaxing moment.

With a grimace Hunter opened his eyes looking up to the golden gaze of the older man, who was looking at him with understanding and some amusement shining in his eyes.

-"A long year."-he countered pulling a small smile from the opposite-"What can I do for you, Carter?"-

The ancient Egyptian prince clicked his tongue, wiping the smile from his face as he moved so that he could lean against the control panel in front of Rip.He seemed to think about how to answer the question asked by the former time master, which alerted Rip that it was something serious the older man wanted to talk about, so he straightened up, leaning his back against the seat and his elbows on his legs.He waited for the older one to speak and didn't have to wait long, just moments before Carter answered him.

-"Your husband ..."-Rip raised an eyebrow with false calm-"... it's Snart, right?"-

Hunter looked at him in surprise before shaking his head, now wide awake.

-"Mr. Snart my husband? Please"- He laughs as if it were crazy- "To begin with, it's from another time ..."-

-"We are on a time ship."- Carter answered with the obvious.

-"... also if that were so, don't you think he wouldn't be here with us? My husband is dead."-he reminded him in a last breath of conviction but Carter's look of pity but confidence indicated something, he didn't believe him.

-"The truth? I think you traveled years before you met Snart and would you get married so as not to create ... what did you call it? A temporary paradox. That."-The hawk agreed with himself before crossing his arms and looking seriously at Rip, interrupting what the younger man was going to say as an excuse.-"Don't try to convince me otherwise, I've seen how you look at it, Captain."- Carter ended up saying, serious and sure making it clear to Rip that nothing and no one would make the other man change his mind.

The former time master sighed, yes, again, before nodding and looking serious and doubtful as well as curious at the older man.

-"How do I look at it?"- he questioned curiously in low.

Carter relaxed his expression, seeing that the younger man wasn't going to keep lying or making excuses to cover up the truth, and uncrossed his arms before responding to Rip, glaring at him.

-"As if you could not believe that he is real, that he is here, as if you wanted to hug he, kiss he until you were both out of breath."-he responded by releasing a slight and short laugh when he saw his austere and serious captain blush like a teenager at his answer.-"But don't worry, only I have noticed it ... for now, you should better control your expressions."- the former prince of ancient Egypt advised the young captain.

Rip nodded, grateful for the advice and warning, thinking as he let the red leave his face.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten for a moment the possible problem that someone else had noticed him looking at his future husband! As if Carter did it was not enough!

-"Thank you, Carter."-he murmured really grateful to which the aforementioned nodded as an answer.-"Don't tell or tell anyone, not even Kendra, please."-he asked more than he demanded, receiving another nod in response.

-"I won't tell anyone, not even Kendra, you have my word. For you our future is your past and I suppose you don't want to say it so as not to change it."- He said more than asked but Rip, likewise, nodded stating that that was his main and most important reason.-"Okay do not worry. I'll keep your secret, Rip."-he said serious, sure and confident as well as sincere, Carter.

Rip smiled at him, slightly, grateful.-"Thanks again, Carter."- He finished saying ending the conversation when Carter nodded before turning around, letting Rip close his eyes and return to his little moment of relaxation.

Plus the other man stopped abruptly and said.-"Hey, Rip?"-

-"Yes?"-

-"What's your name really?"-He asked curiously, but already imagining the answer.

Without opening his eyes, and thanking that they were alone and Gideon will let him know if not, Rip allowed himself a slight smile.

-"Rip Snart-Hunter."-He replied to which Carter nodded once more and he knew it without having to see him.

-"It looks good on you."-Was Hall's only response before he continued walking and went looking for his soul mate, Kendra, while Rip finally enjoyed his moment of relaxation.


	5. Pentagon, fight and promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon, fight and promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to history  
> _____  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

He was barely able to rest because after getting the information he needed, Gideon woke him up to let him know that they could go to their next destination and where it should be whereupon Rip called the entire crew on deck to sit down and they took a new leap in time, this time to the eighties in the middle of the Cold War.

Which Martin was quick to highlight.

-"A .. the 80s, the world was in the middle of the Cold War with tensions everywhere."-commented the professor as soon as they arrived at the aforementioned time.

-"And the stage of the pants parachouts."-Raymond intervened amused, catching Jax's attention.

-"The pants that…?" -Asked the youngest of the team but the question remained in the air since everyone soon saw where they were going after getting up from their seats.

-"Is that…?"-Raymond questioned as Rip got up and went over to look to make sure everything was going well and correctly, without problems.

-"Easy, they can't detect us or see us, we're in camouflage mode."-The captain reassured them when he saw how nervous some of them got, like Jax and Kendra, who seemed to want to be anywhere except where they were going.

-"Do you want us to rob the Pentagon?"-Sara asked incredulously, as well as some surprise but also with a certain desire for it.

-"I like it."-Mick intervened sounding delighted at the simple idea of it-"Sounds great."-

-"Sounds crazy."-Intervened Carter, who along with Leonard were the only ones who remained seated.

Hunter sighed at his team's gradually unfiltered conversations. He turned around and motioned for Gideon to begin.

-"We are here because Gideon has new information about Savage."-he intervened breaking the conversation and making everyone look at him and Gideon-"Gideon."-he asked.

-"I have found new information on Vandal, a report that talks about his performances at this time."-the AI explained before showing them the file it had discovered as everyone, Leonard and Carter included, came up to see it.

-"The document is crossed out."-Kendra pointed to which Jax nodded while looking at it closely.

-"You can hardly make out a word or two."-Informed the youngest of all those present.

-"And that's why we are here."-Rip interrupted when he saw that Martin was going to add something else that would only delay them giving rise to a conversation that could wait for another moment.-"The US government encrypted the document and therefore we are going to take it before they do it, we are going to take the original file."-He finished explaining what they were going to do which made some nod in understanding and those who had already suspected it, just looked at it.

-"And what is the plan?"-Leonard interrupted the moment, looking at him with his arms crossed.

-"Easy. Leonard and Raymond, you will be the janitors ..."-

_____

Of course it had not been easy, of course not.

He didn't even understand how his perfectly calculated and well-organized plan had gone off the rails, taking down a Kendra in total killer mode and a burning man coming out of the roof instead of the front door.

And that was just a very basic summary of what had ended up happening, fight included.

-"Can I know what's wrong with you?"-He growl angry and worried but he couldn't allow them to notice it so he letś anger win-"What happened there?"-He ended up saying as the team entered the ship two by two and headed towards where he was waiting for them, leaning against the wall that led to his office / living room.

-"We have your document, dear."-Snart teased him in a tone at the same time of warning.

Carter by his side carried an exhausted and unconscious Kendra in his arms, sharing a glance with his captain, who nodded, before leaving the medical room leaving the others alone.

Rip knew that despite all the failures his team always ended up fulfilling the objective of the mission but only, from time to time, would he like to be listened to and things followed their correct, well-planned course.

-"Rip…"-Ray tried to intervene, always the cheerful and pacifist of the group, trying to avoid the fight that everyone saw coming between Snart and the captain.

But it fell on deaf ears.

-"On the basis of Kendra getting a killer wave attack and we ended up in a battle that shouldn't have happened."-Hunter countered more calm and serious but still furious as he stopped leaning against the wall and approached Leonard, who looked at him like an idiot.

-"It's not like you were there to avoid it, is it, Captain?"- Snart snapped, enjoying some malicious delight in the guilt that Rip showed on his face for a moment before returning to his usual serious expression.-"It's easy to judge when you're sure. and safe, away from the action."-

-"I don't know what you think I should be doing, Mr. Snart. It was not necessary for I not to intervene, not in my plan."-the younger answered serenely while the eyes of all the others present were on them.

-"Say what you want, Rip, but the truth is, you don't care about any of us as long as you get what you want."-Everyone, even Mick and Sara, made a face of sympathy at Rip for those words, it was clear that that must have hurt although Hunter seemed unperturbed.-"You have your file, so leave us alone.”-Was the last thing Snart said before turning and leaving, without giving Rip time to respond, followed by Mick.

None of the others said anything or moved for a few minutes until Sara approached Rip placing a hand on his shoulder and sharing a look with the man of what he hoped was comfort and understanding before heading down the path the two criminals had gone.

-"You can retreat."-Hunter commented before doing the same, without giving Martin or Ray or Jax time to speak, heading to the medical bay.

-"That didn't go well."-Ray said to which Jax snorted looking at his two companions.

-"Do you believe?"-  
_____

-"How is she going?"-

Carter turned his gaze, which had been his unconscious soul mate in the medical bay chair resting after being checked by Gideon, and looked at his captain. The younger man looked as if he had fought the past battle all by himself. And he didn't need to be a rocket scientist like Ray to figure out who the culprit was, given the situation he'd left by leaving with Kendra.

Snart.

-"She's fine, Gideon has checked her and says she just needed to rest."-He responded instead of bringing the subject up immediately and couldn't help a small smile when he saw Rip let out a sigh of relief and some tension seemed to leave his shoulders.

-"I'm glad".-Was Hunter's response as he approached where they were, looking at Kendra with the same look that Carter had noticed when talking about his almost adopted daughter and his family itself.-"And you?"-Asked Rip without looking at him to which the ancient Egyptian prince only shrugged before answering.

-"Worried but fine."-He confessed to the younger man, observing -"And you?"-Asked Carter making Rip look at him confused, adopting a defensive posture and crossing his arms when Carter added the following to get rid of the confusion.-"I know you were going to fight and surely you did when we left, with Snart."-

-"It's nothing."-He replied, earning a look from the hawk that made it clear that he did not believe him at which he sighed, uncrossing his arms.-"He just told me that I didn't care about this team and it should be like that ... but I ... I do."-he released confessing at the end to Carter.

He didn't know why, maybe because he was the only one who knew his secret and was keeping it as promised, but the young ancient time master felt that he couldn't lie to Carter and that he could trust him.

Meanwhile, Carter was jumping and turning to drop three blankets on the resident thief. How the man could be so bad, accuse Rip of something like that when it was noticed that it was not true ... How could he be like that with his own soul mate?

Hall didn't get it, really.

Okay, Leonard didn't know that Rip was going to be her husband but still ... not even Kendra in her worst moments had blurted out something like that.

For now, Carter wouldn't let the thief get near his captain. It was clear that no matter how much he denied it, Leonard could do enormous harm to the younger man and with words alone with Rip hardly defending himself.

And he wasn't going to spoil it.

However, before he could say anything, the ship moved, and red and blue lights lit up just with the sounds of attacks.

-"Captain"-the voice of the worried AI sounded-"They are attacking us."-

-"I thought they couldn't see or detect us."-Carter commented, looking at the younger man who was moving away from the medbay and heading for the cortex.

-"It's Chronos, Captain."-Gideon clarified whereupon Rip and Carter shared a quick look.

-"Hang on to something."-Hunter commanded and Carter nodded as the young captain ran off, as best he could, towards the cortex.


	6. "Welcome to the soviet union, gentlemen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the soviet union, gentlemen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip ran, sticking to the wall every time he saw that he was going to fall and thus avoid it, heading to the cortex.

-"Gideon, get us out of here ... now!"-He yelled at which Gideon wasted no time in doing that as Rip reached the cortex where Ray and Jax were already sitting holding on tightly to the arms of the chairs.

-"Rip what's going on ?!"-he heard Jax yell over the noise as he made his way to the captain's chair.

-"Chronos is attacking us!"-He replied, sitting in his chair and preparing everything to take them away from the aforementioned mercenary.

Rip did not see that but Ray and Jax shared an expression of horror at those words while Rip, once Gideon took them out of there into space, guided them around the place trying to avoid Chronos' attacks.

-"Captain, I'm afraid we have suffered damage to the main engines."-

Dammit.

-"What does that mean?"-Ray questioned more neither Gideon nor Rip answered.-"Rip!"-He yelled in alarm as the ship seemed to move without any order.

-"We are going to land in space and time, hold on," -he answered after a moment. -"Gideon charges the energy of the thrusters and warns the rest of the team to grab something."-

-"It's done, Captain."-

-"Well."-

The last thing he saw was the blue and black of the swirling around the ship.

______

Hunter opened his eyes, feeling a slight headache beginning to affect him from the hard landing as the red and blue lights had disappeared along with the alarm noise.Leaning his forehead on his hands he listened as Ray and Jax sighed and got up only to flop onto their seats again as the doors opened.

-"If it were up to me, they would take away his pilot's license."-said Martin as the steps approached.

Turning the chair, Rip sighed, detaching his face from his hands.-"I invite you to try considering that I do not have it."-Before someone added something in response, he looked up and saw that Martin was carrying the file with him and looked at it-"¿Any clues in the file?"-

-"Something like that."-Stein commented, letting him change the subject given the importance of the matter, giving him the open file once he got up and went over to where the older man was.

-"Svarog Operations?"-He questioned, reading it.

-"The god of fire from Slavic mythology."-Martin replied as Jax and Ray approached to also look at the file, passing from the captain's hands to Palmer, who turned a page and read it aloud.

-"Valentina Vostok."-Ray began reading while Rip listened as the doors reopened, the only thing that indicated the arrival of one more member of the team since apparently it must be either Sara or Leonard, because no one else knew how to move without making noise some among all of them-"Top of her class, an excellent scientist who disappeared when she was about to graduate from the academy."-

-"To join and help Vandal, for sure."-intervened Martin.

-"I say we kill her ... "-Snart spoke, making Jax, Stein and Palmer jump in surprise, who turned to look at him while Rip hid a smile-" ... and let's go to rest."-

-"We are not going to kill her."-Raymond recovered quickly.-"We do not know the effect of this woman in the future, maybe she is the next Madam Curie."- He added.

-"She's helping Vandal Savage, that's enough for me."-Leonard countered as they both looked at Rip for an answer.

-"She's not famous in my time, nor is anything studied about her."-He answered honestly, to which Snart smiled victoriously at Raymond, who still added somewhat downcast.

-"Still, maybe she doesn't know who she's working with."- Ray looked at Rip this time while talking. -"Let me talk to her, find out what she knows."-

Before Rip could respond, Leonard did. Rip took the opportunity to take the translator pearls by opening the box of these and taking one out.

-"I can help with that."-Hunter said interrupting calling everyone's attention, making them look at him while he gave the pearl to Ray, who looked at him strangely.-"Take it."-Confused, Raymond did it.-"Gideon, put it in Russian please."-

Immediately, with a gesture from Rip, Ray began to speak causing Martin and Jax to look at him in amazement.

-"Now you're annoying in multiple languages."-Leonard pointed out, earning a glance from Ray before the scientist smirked.

-"Put it in English again, Gideon."-once done, Rip looked at the document again- "It seems he likes ballet."-

-"A new presentation opens today, Captain."-Gideon reported him.

-"Thank you, Gideon."-he replied before looking at Leonard and Ray-"MIster Snart, you will accompany Dr. Palmer to meet with Valentina today."-

Leonard rolled his eyes but nodded as Ray looked happy as a partridge.

-"I'm going to read more about her."-Raymond informed as he started to leave. -"And get ready."- He added before leaving the place for his room or wherever.

-"And I'm going to learn about ballet." -Snart commented, resting his hands on the center of the cortex.- "Gideon, teach me."-  
______

-"Kendra, I'm glad to see you awake."-Rip commented two hours later when Gideon informed him that the ancient priestess had awakened.

Carter and Kendra were huddled in the uncomfortable chair in the medbay and yet, they seemed as happy as if they were huddled in the best place in the world.

-"Thank you, Rip."-murmured the woman resting her cheek on the left man of her soul mate-"I'm sorry ... well ... everything that happened."-she commented honestly and embarrassed.

Hunter nodded, knowing they would have to fix that, Kendra's inability to control her anger that activated the mad priestess inside her, but she had already spoken to Sara to help Kendra with it, in the meantime she would leave the beautiful couple of hawks a moment together.

-"Don't worry, we will help you control it."-he commented to which Carter smiled leaving a kiss on the forehead of his soul mate, who relaxed at the gesture and the words.-"You are not alone, Kendra, we will all help you."-

-"Thank you."-The woman smiled to which Rip downplayed it with a wave of his hand, he was just doing his job as captain…. Taking care of his team.

-"Rest for a while."- She advised to which Kendra nodded slightly as Carter hugged her against him, nodding as goodbye to his friend and captain, who left leaving the two of them alone in the medbay.

-"Captain."-Gideon called him as soon as he left the place-" I have noticed an interference in the signals, it seems that someone is trying to contact us."-

Confused and concerned, Rip asked.-"Who, Gideon?"-

And he couldn't help but be alarmed at the response he received.

-"Master Druce, Captain."-


	7. Jealousy + Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy + reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip dressed up in period clothing, preparing to go out unnoticed, while leading Leonard and Raymond on the mission.Palmer was trying but it was clear that Valentina was not interested. Hunter had already given up the mission when her future husband intervened.

And look, Rip isn't jealous per se, okay?

But when the man you love, and who is not yet your husband, seems to be unable to put up with you and starts flirting with a beautiful woman ... well, you're not happy.

Not at all.

-"Mister Snart, I don't think it needs to be so ... close."-He growled as he readied his weapons, about to leave.

-"I'm just following your plan, Captain."-Leonard mocked on low without the woman listening to him before she spoke to him again.-"It would be a real pleasure, Val ..."-He cut communications.

-"Jealous?"-

Carter's voice made the younger man jump and he turned to see the hawk, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a knowing smile.

-"I don't know what you're talking about."-He feigned ignorance as he began to walk towards where the other was.

-"Sure, whatever you say, Rip."-Carter said with sarcasm and evident amusement before looking at him well, studying his outfit and what he was doing.-"Where are you going?"-

-"I'm going to meet an old acquaintance, I could use reinforcements."-he admitted knowing that Druce might as well bring Chronos with him to threaten him and try to get whatever he wanted from him.In addition to all his team, it was better that Carter accompany him in case Druce released something about his husband.- "Will you sign up?" -

-"I wasn't thinking of letting you go alone."-Hall replied, moving away from the wall, which Rip interpreted as a yes and with a nod from the captain, they both continued on their way and headed towards the forest they were close to, since the ship was basically there.

So while Kendra and Sara trained, Ray and Leonard did the mission, Jax and Martin organized everything to have it ready when the previous two returned from the mission, Mick was resting in his room ...Carter and Rip were on their way to confront Master Druce.

_____

-"Rip, I'm glad to see you but I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."-Druce greeted him, they just reached the center of the forest, with a false affable and loving tone.

Carter had stayed a bit behind, hidden, in case something went wrong to be able to intervene with the surprise factor.

-"I would say the same but unlike you to me, I have never lied to you."-Hunter answered in a serious and cold way once his former mentor and he were face to face, less than two meters apart.

Druce looked at him with a hint of mocking amusement.

-"We both know that in itself is a lie."-He accused, not without, Rip had to give him that, unfounded.

-"The omission of certain things is not a lie in itself."-Hunter countered and before Druce answered him, he added,-"Why did you call me?"-

-"I came to warn you."-

-"Warn me?"-

-"You were always my favorite, Rip, so smart, so cunning, so capable ... more than most captains." -Druce confessed looking at him with obviously false paternal affection- "For this reason, I come to warn you and give you an offer."-

Rip raised an eyebrow, confused and interested as to what his former mentor was going to say.

-"If you deliver your team, you renounce this mission, we will not kill you all. We will let them return to their homes and you will return to yours, with me, with us."-he explained and offered Druce.

The benefit of knowing how to read people so well and knowing someone for so long is that you can get to know when they lie. 

And Rip knew in that moment that his former mentor was lying, at least about getting his team back home.

If he accepted, they would be killed.

-"It almost offends me that you say that I am your favorite and you know me so little as to think that I am going to fall into that trap, ... almost."-He replied, smiling coldly, making the fake friendly expression fade from Druce's face.

-"You won't leave me another."-The older man sighed sadly just before Rip felt the barrel of a gun against his head. -"Kill him."- He ordered Chronos.

-"Traitor."-Rip accused feeling the weapon activate but it did not go off because Chronos was stamped against a tree by Carter just at the last moment.

Druce looked surprised as Chronos and Carter fought each other on a fairly level playing field and Rip smirked at his former mentor.

-"Did you really think it would come without reinforcements? I know you, Druce."-He commented as he took out his own revolver and pointed at his former mentor.-"I give you two options or you go with your puppet and leave me, my team and me, alone or die."-

Druce glared at him but also with fear in his eyes.

-2Me..."-


	8. Discovery and a Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip finds out about something important and they advance in the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

Rip watched as Druce looked at him in fear and doubt before looking back to where Carter and Chronos were fighting with some advantage on the part of the ancient prince of Egypt.After that, Hunter's gaze returned, who was still pointing his revolver at him, there was no longer the affection of yesteryear in the child's hazel eyes for his mentor, only hatred and pain for the betrayal.

-"Okay, Rip, you win ... this time."-Druce admitted as he made a sign to Chronos who stopped fighting being followed by Carter who stopped fighting but remained alert, just like Rip who did not lower his stir.

Chronos moved in front of them approaching where Rip was looking at him for a moment, which made the young captain nervous, before continuing on his way and walking towards wherever his ship was, he was soon followed by Druce, but he turned for a moment to look at his favorite student.

-"The children are alive."-he said seriously and honestly.

Hunter looked at him confused and distrustful.-"What?"-

-"Before Vandal's attack we took all the orphaned children out of there, we couldn't afford to protect anyone else."-he determined excusing himself to which Rip, still somewhat confused, glared at him.

-"You will say you did not want to, tell me Druce ... how many of those children are going to be your puppets?"-

Rip could see how Druce restrained himself from attacking either verbally or physically at his person after his words, painful but no less true for it after all, Rip himself was the living example of it.

More Druce seemed to think better of it and a smile, that until a year ago he had not thought to see on his mentor's face, cruel was drawn on his face as he finished clarifying and saying what he was going to say to him before.

-"Lisa is alive."-he proclaimed and was honest, it was not difficult to notice them.

Rip felt his heart pound in his chest as he lowered his revolver with Carter's worried gaze on him.

-"You lie."-accused in a desperate attack.

-"You know well that not, my dear Rip."-Druce answered smiling-"Lisa answered smiling, your daughter, is alive."-

The world seemed to stop for Hunter as he assimilated the words that his former mentor was saying to him, all while Carter, still in a defensive position, was approaching him clearly worried and surprised.

-"Rip?"-Called his friend and teammate, making him wake up.

-"Where is she?"-He questioned Druce who only smiled more if possible.

-"Safe, it's the only thing I'll tell you but don't worry."-he turned around and walked again.-"You'll see her soon."-

Rip tried to go after him to ask him more questions but to his luck, Carter was already at his side and stopped him by hugging him against him while they both watched as the other men left.

-"Rip ..."-sighed the older one once they were alone- "... I'm very sorry."-

-"My baby, my Lisa ... we had not even adopted her yet and now ... now there is who knows where with ... with them."- he confessed to Carter, fighting but losing in the fight to avoid sobbing and tears fall from their eyes.

Instead of answering or judging him, Carter held him close to him and let him cry on his shoulder for a few minutes, waiting for him to calm down before they both returned to the ship.

They stayed that way for ten minutes before Rip pulled himself together and they returned to the ship in tense silence.

______

Upon arriving at the Cortex they were greeted by a Leonard and Raymond talking, with the thief sounding amused and mocking to a humiliated and tired Raymond.Seeing that Rip did not have the strength to deal with the situation, Carter set out to do it himself but did not finish thinking that before Hunter will come forward acting as if nothing had happened.

-"Gentlemen."-Rip cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the two men talking.-"I guess the mission went well….?"-

-"It wasn't bad."-Leonard replied sarcastically with a shrug.

-"We don't have what we need but we do have the way to do it."-

Raymond replied with annoyance towards Snart but shyness when communicating it to his captain to which Rip sighed, tired but without strength to add or tell them something about it so he just nodded.

-"What?"-

Instead of answering, Leonard showed it to which Carter stepped forward looking at the same time as Rip.

-"We already know where and how to get in."-Carter declared, forgetting the past before that to which Rip nodded.

-"Gideon, call Professor Stein and Mr. Rory, I have an idea."-The other three looked at him hoping he would explain.

He would do it when the above will arrive.

-"Done, Captain."-

-"Thanks, Gideon".-

He already knew what to do.


	9. Plan and conversation with the Russian mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan and conversation with the Russian mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

The plan had been simple, Martin would go to investigate the place with Raymond pulling the information they need from the adjacent control room of the laboratory while Mick and Leonard protected them respectively.

It should have been easy, to be finished in less than an hour but once again, Rip's hopes were crushed when his team, as always, achieved the goal but not in the proper way. He tried to stay positive once he had the upper hand over Vandal to prevent him from creating his own Firestorns but Snart disagreed and they soon had a chat that, despite the circumstances, was easy for him to follow. Sometimes they had those fights, the difference is that there were no weapons involved and they used to end up ... well, in bed.

Ironically, one of the phrases said by her future husband had reminded her of the typical pun that the aforementioned used to stop their few and silly fights to get him to bed.

"That's cold of you, Rip, ... almost ... criminal. "

He had said and used to tell him….

"You're a bit cold, come here ... let's warm up"

Let's just say it was so long ago and it brought back so many memories that if Sara hadn't come in asking how they were going to free the others, Rip would surely have found himself in a very awkward situation to explain.

Few times had he been so happy because he was interrupted.

And so the three of them ended, with Kendra resting and Carter had told Rip that he was going to look for information on Lisa since he wanted to check if Leonard's daughter and her captain was really alive, listening to Gideon tell them about the place.

-"... also known as the Gosmar or the Nightmare Gulag, built in the 18th century ... "-

-"Let's leave the historical part."-Snart complained although he would never admit it- "I want to know how to get in."-

n response there was only absolute silence to which Sara and Rip shared a strange look before Lance spoke.

-"Maybe ... you didn't register it as a question, Gideon?"-

-"I did understand, but in 200 years no one has managed to get out and / or escape."-

-"That ends here."-Leonard interrupted somewhat arrogant and confident-"I'm sorry to inform you but there is no prison that can stop me or place that denies me access  
"-

-"I hope you're right, we can't let Vandal get hold of the Firestorm formula."- Rip commented worried about that fact, to know what would happen to his teammates if that were to happen.

Not to mention how horrible it would be for the timeline.

He felt more than heard Leonard's annoyed and tired sigh.-"You always talk about Vandal, right?"-and his tone became more serious as he looked at him-"My partner is in prison too ..." -

-"And Ray,"-Sara interrupted just to remind him of that, knowing that it was better not to get between, as Kendra and she jokingly called them, the parents of the team.

-"Yes, he too ... "-he looked at her speaking as if it were a minor fact before turning his gaze to Rip pointing at him and speaking louder-"The point is that you didn't lift a finger."-he claimed.

He might be the man he loves, but Rip wasn't going to keep quiet, as much as the truth in that accusation hurt.

-"You know it was not my intention that they will end up in a ... Gulag."-he defended himself as best he could as he took his hands out of his coat pockets-"Besides, it is not Mr. Rory's first time in prison, nor the second ... .not the tenth."-

Well, Sara must have realized that it could end very badly if they continued like this, they were both very good at using words to do more damage than any blow they delivered.

So she intervened before it got worse.

-"Okay, enough, calm down."-It was more a suggestion than an order but it was enough to make them both look at her-"But Rip is right."-At this the young captain raised an eyebrow, curious and intrigued.-"For a criminal, prison is like home...and they also know her better than anyone."-

Rip was not jealous, not at all, by the way Leonard looked at Sara, with lust and appreciation well hidden in his gaze.

-"So…?"-Snart asked looking at Lance who smirked at him, proud of himself.

-"And ... if the key to entering is to ask the experts who have been in and out of Soviet pressures all their lives?"-she commented in the form of a question looking at her captain to what Rip observed intrigued and seeing where she was going .

-"And… who do we ask?"-

Sara smirked.

-"Have you heard of the Bratva?"-

Leonard interrupted him before he could add anything or respond at least. The oldest of the three approached Sara letting out an "uhhh ..." crossing his arms and leaning on his side leaving inches of distance between their faces.

No, Rip wasn't jealous, no.

NO

-"The Russian mafia, right?"-He spoke with a certain tone of coquettish arrogance to which Sara returned the smile.

Rip looked at them with some annoyance.

Were they really flirting in front of him?

Really?

Pretending it didn't hurt, she looked at Leonard when he started to explain.

-"In 1986 they reigned in the criminal underworld that exists in every prison… ”-

____

Leaving Carter in command, Rip had gone with Leonard and Sara to a men's sauna where they knew members of the Russian mafia would be as it was very frequented by the aforementioned. Lance, already changed into her White Canary suit, would be outside the locker room to see that they were not disturbed by the captain of the Bratva they wanted and should talk to.   
Leonard would stay close to Rip, for backup.

And if Hunter's gaze traveled over her future husband's strong, beautiful, nearly naked body, well, it's not like anyone knew or noticed.

Nothing more than the aforementioned indicated that who they were looking for had entered, Rip focused and laid himself relaxed with his arms and legs apart, with confidence, as if he were the owner of the place.

-"His tattoo ..." -He waits for the man to look at him before continuing.-"The one on his back means in English, the Execution will reaffirm me."-He commented as a greeting with his expression as serious and confident as possible.

The man looked at him amused but serious and distrustful too. 

-"What are you doing in the Bagni, little man?"-He could almost hear Sara and Leonard's laughter, poorly disguised, at being called that.

If they were just as tall !!!

Well, it was true that even Sara and Kendra had more muscles than him… but it wasn't their fault!!!

That was never the important thing in their missions!!!

And even less so now, so he didn't react and responded instead, looking away for a moment.

-"My name is Rip ..."-he looked back at the man-"I understand you are familiar with the Gulag Gosmar ..."-he said casually, only to glance back when his husband completed his sentence.

-"We need to get into that prison."- Leonard was blunt as he moved his hand so calmly-"Could you hurry?The heat disgusts me.”-He added a touch of threat at the end.

Rip was quick to speak before it was all over before even starting the mission itself.

-"A man named Vandal Savage, who runs his secret operation in there ... a prison within the prison itself."- He ended up explaining himself by looking around for possible exits and / or problems as he spoke before turning his gaze once more to the captain of the Bratva.-"Do you understand?"-

-"I have heard of Vandal."-started saying the man approaching Rip who fought with all his might not to be alert feeling the older man as a threat to his person-"He has no respect for the criminal traditions of my country."-

-"Are you going to help us?"-Snart questioned, clearly already tired of thinking so much about it and the heat itself.

-"You do not have tattoos."-Rip almost wanted to object, Leonard had beautiful tattoos all over his body but the white bathrobe prevented them from seeing them although yes, he himself did not have tattoos.-"And a man who does not have his history written is not trustworthy"-fantastic, Rip thought, another fight.-"Igor! Andrei!"-

Rip sighed to himself.-"Sara."-warning and even from where he was he could hear Lance beat up those men noticing the other's astonished look on him to which he smiled somewhat arrogantly.-"Igor and Andrei seem to be somewhat busy."-

-"You brought someone else."-He pointed to which Rip nodded.

-"You don't trust me, well, I don't need you to." -He pointed to what the man looked at him strangely. -"And if we make a deal instead?"-

The man seemed to think about it for a moment, listening to Sara's beating of his men, before answering.

-"What do you give me in exchange for my help?" -

Rip smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> In the next chapter we find out what treatment Rip made and how it affects them besides the fact that the second person on the team discovers who Rip's husband is.


	10. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration that the plan went well and Rip chats with the second person on the team who finds out who his husband is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

They had entered, they had managed to enter the jail and save, quite by the hair, the missing members of his team. Things hadn't been easy and they certainly hadn't gone according to plan, but whether it was because he was getting used to it or whatever, Rip gave it a good mission with a good ending.

Luckily, the captain of the Russian mafia had accepted the book with the names of the men who had betrayed him that he had kept in case he ever saw himself fighting a mafia. Yes, there were the names of the unknown enemies of all the mafias.

Leonard had rescued Mick and Ray, Sara had preserved her humanity by overcoming the test he had put on her and saving Martin with the help of Jax.With Kendra and Carter as reinforcements that in the end were only necessary to get them out of there quickly.

And he?

Well, Rip had once again faced Vandol but this time more with words than nothing. After that, he had left the place by exploding the bomb that Carter had given him before going on the mission.

Very useful, without a doubt.

-"It's over, everyone to the ship."-He ordered, receiving multiple variant responses of an acceptance and so they all went to the Waverider with Gideon already ready to take them to the space-time zone.

And so they had all ended up in their living room / lounge / office around the table and scattered around the place with Mick and Leonard offering them the alcohol they had stolen.

And yes seeing how Ray and Mick talked, Hunter felt a wave of nostalgia wash over well ... that was his thing.

-"When did you have time to steal this?"-Sara asked confused.

-"There is always time to steal."-Leonard smirked at what Rip snorted in low amusement, earning a quick glance from the aforementioned thief.

It didn't take long for them to serve and Martin cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone present.

-"For the first time we haven't ruined the timeline."-He raised his glass to which Carter smiled amusedly giving Rip a bad look that the hawk returned with a wink.

Surely, Hunter thought, Sara was influencing Carter.

Among others.

-"Tell me it's true, Gideon."- He asked his faithful AI and oldest living friend.

-"The timeline is back as it should, Captain,"-Gideon assured to which Rip sighed.

-"I toast to that."-Kendra said sending a strange look to her captain from where she was, on Carter's lap sitting in a chair.

Rip did not understand said look but could not and did not have time to ask him before the others will also raise their glass joining the toast.

-"By Rip."-He heard Snart say to what he and Carter shared a surprised look, caught by Kendra without them noticing, before Hunter looked at her future husband confused, along with the others. -"Because things did not go according to their plan."-He smirked at which Rip rolled his eyes as Sara, Jax and Raymond laughed with Kendra grinning in amusement.

-"To the captain! "-Martin said amused to which Rip raised his glass, accepting it, and toasting with the others.

-"By the captain !!! "-

That day, or what was left of it if you could count the time on a temporary ship in days, they spent together drinking and talking late into the night ... until only Kendra, Carter and Rip were left ... any drink.

-"I'm going to sleep."-Carter informed or notice to which Rip nodded saying goodbye with a slight "good night" and Kendra with a sweet kiss that Hunter did not see because he was with his eyes closed, leaning against the back of his seat.

"Now I'm going." Kendra promised Carter in a whisper who nodded once before leaving and leaving them alone.

Once alone, Rip felt Kendra's gaze studying him the same way she studies Ray or Mick when they think he's not looking at them, which told him that Saunders wanted to know something about him that he didn't yet know or suspected.

-"Anything I can help you with, Kendra?"-He questioned, as the aforementioned rose, as he could hear, from her seat and walked up to him and crouched in front of him.

At which he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow looking at her confused and interested.-"Is something wrong?"-

-"Yes".-Kendra answered at last moving her hand to take Rip's own right hand with hers-"This."-

-"My hand?"-He asked, amused, and somewhat smart from alcohol.

The falcon shook her head and moved Rip's hand with her hand, making the said one look at his own hand.

-"Your ring."-informed him.

And suddenly, everything he had drunk was gone and Rip's mind was clear and alert making him sit upright in his place by removing his hand from Kendra's hand, who was still looking at him.

And his hazel gaze went to his right hand where on the index finger his ring, the one that Leonard had put on his on the wedding day, rested. Until now no one had noticed but on it was inscribed his name and Snart's in ancient Aramaic.He hadn't thought it was a problem since neither of them knew how to speak that language but apparently as Kendra was remembering her old lives, she also remembered what she learned in them.

-"Can you explain it to me?"-she asked, softening his expression and tone.

Kendra, the sweet and kind Kendra, the only one capable of killing Savage and the first to help if we ask for it.

Rip glanced at her, absently stroking her ring with his thumb, which Saunders noted, before smiling slightly.

-"I think you already know or ... at least you suspect."-

Kendra gave him a sad smile before nodding.

-"Snart ... Leonard," -she corrected herself,- "... is your husband."-

-"My future husband, yes."- Hunter clarified and confirmed looking at her.

He expected everything from surprise to anger at hiding it but no, the sweet Kendra didn't do any of that, she just got up and hugged him forcing him to stand up. After mild surprise, he hugged her back.

-"We'll kill Savage and save Snart, Rip. I promise you.”-Kendra whispered into her arm and just for once she allowed herself to believe in it, to believe in the words she was saying.

Just for a moment, everything seemed like it was going to be fine.

...  
..  
.

And of course, Chronos attacked again in that instant.


	11. 2046 consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2046 consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

They had ended up in the year 2046 with so many problems that happened that Rip had a headache just thinking about remembering everything.

From Ray and Jax fighting over Kendra, under the gaze of an amused Carter and an exasperated Stein, to a Mick becoming the leader of a gang.

And Sara ... no, he's not going back there but ... damn it! Was it so hard for Sara not to go where she didn't belong ?!

It was clearly asking too much.

And he had a new scar, it's on his right forearm, to prove it.

-"Captain, they are waiting for you in the cortex, the team is ready to leave."-Gideon interrupted his thoughts as he nodded slightly and turned around, lowering the sleeve of his shirt and jacket covering his new memory scar and going to the cortex quickly but without running.

Once he arrived, Rip found his entire team already there waiting for him, some sitting and some standing talking.

-"About time."-Mick complained to which Rip gave him a bad look only for some concern to seep into it. The older man didn't look like himself, there was something different about him but ... he couldn't identify what.

He would have to save that for later, however, they had to get out of 2046 right away.

-"Gideon, are you ready for the repairs?"-He asked, going to his captain's seat.

-"The two gentlemen and Miss Saunders arranged everything although I must say that most of the work was done by Miss Saunders while Doctor Palmer and Mr. Jackson fought ... "-

-"For the food!"-Raymond yelled interrupting to which Jax nodded in agreement as Kendra, already sitting in her place, gave a slight, undisguised laugh that was soon accompanied by an amused snort from her soulmate.

Rip sighed wearily to himself as he listened as his future husband taunted Palmer with a "sure, for the food .."

Sara did not say anything at any time she only shared a look with her captain and friend quite heated and well, Rip could not say that she was completely wrong.

He could, he could only have argued with Lance so much in this… adventure out of jealousy, for seeing how Leonard and her flirted, for how her future husband ignored him outside of a mission, for seeing how he approached Sara with that look of lust that at the time had only been directed at Hunter himself.

But how did you think, that was just a possibility.

Now, what they were….

-"Good, then let's go to 2046. Get ready."-he ended up saying, interrupting the conversation of his team, which soon made everyone who was standing sit in their places and prepare to travel.

And they did, heading to the temporary zone.

_______

It had been five days since Rip had locked himself in his parlor / parlor / office looking at all the papers and information he and Gideon had on Vandal Savage to see if he could find a clue, no matter how minuscule, as to his location in history. that was not the same year of his rise to power or the year of the virus.His team was on the ship divided into groups beginning to fidget, although he still wouldn't know it for another two days when a worried professor Martin Stein would interrupt him by watching her husband's video for the fifteenth time.

But now that was a dish for another time.

-"Gideon, there must be something…"-

-" I'm afraid I can't find anything else about Vandal Savage in my system, captain, I need to reload more no..."-

-"... we can go there, I know, Gideon, I know."-he sighed disheveled for the seventh time in the last hour as he dropped defeated on his sofa lying there with his eyes closed massaging them with his right hand-I'm exhausted, Gideon.

-"Resist, captain, do not give up."-replied his faithful friend and IA-"Remember what Miss Saunders told you, let's find and win Vandal Savage and save Mr. Snart."-Gideon assured confidently to which Rip let out a slight shattered laugh, so sad, so lost ... as he felt.

-"I hope you're right because ... it's too difficult ... to see him ... with her ..."-he spat out "she" when referring to Sara with annoyance and jealousy as well as guilt towards himself, it is not as if any of the two knew the damage they did.

-"Captain…"-

-"See how he looks at her, with that look that was only for me ... how he flirts with her ... how he laughs ... how she does what I did ... make him smile ... a pure and sincere smile..."-hiccup trying to hold back the tears turning around and burying his face in the cushion -... please, Gideon ... please ... make it stop....please...it hurts too much..."-

-"I wish I could, Captain." -Gideon sounded sad and worried.-"I wish..."-


	12. 3/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third person discovers the truth and helps an old friend looms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.

It had been two days since Rip had given up and stopped by to watch the video his husband had sent his just before Vandal Savage brought destruction and horror to London and the World. Sure, he was still investigating the man Above, but without more information and without being able to update anything, he had no other choice.

The video showed Leonard smiling at him, with that sincere and affectionate smile that was always directed at him, while he held his little Lisa, who was only a few months old, still in the process of adoption, but you could see the concern about what was happening in London in her bluish and beautiful icy gaze.

He listened to the words spoken by his husband's voice for the thousandth time, hearing him tell him that he loves him for the last time even if it is repeatedly because it is recorded ... it makes him happy but it hurts him ... an almost unbearable pain. Perhaps that is why he did not realize that Martín had just approached him entering his living room / living room / office, watching in amazement, looking at the message to him.

-"Snart?" -

And Rip was not long in standing up, with his dirty shirt, no jacket, pajama pants and messy hair, when he heard the teacher's voice turning to look after immediately closing the message.

-"Matín...I can explain this...I..."-Hunter tried to explain with casancio and some annoyance but the older man only looked at him in surprise without listening to him, speaking instead.

-"Snart...Leonard Snart is your husband"-Martín declared, affirming more than asking.

Rip sighed, already so tired and fed up with everything even the pain, running a hand over his eyes rubbing them with his fingers once they closed while he rested the other hand on his hip making a v-shape with his arm.

-"This is becoming a problem ..."-he murmured to himself before removing his hand from his face and opening his eyes to find that Martin was still looking at him in surprise, waiting for an answer from him so he sighed and nodded before answering-"Yes, that's right, Mr. Snart is my husband ... not right now, clearly, but in the future he will be."-he ended up explaining once and for all without even strength to try to deny the undeniable.

-"Fascinating."-exclaimed Martín to which Rip snorted amused, men loved that word almost as much as science ... yes, no more.

Sooner the moment of happiness and joke between the two turns to something else when Martin puts surprise aside and moves on to the emotion that Rip hates the most to see directed at his person ...pain.

-"What did you want, Martin?"- He interrupted, changing the subject quickly which Stein noticed and allowed it for the moment but Rip knew they would have to talk about it in the near future rather than distant.

-"I have come to look for you, Captain."- He answered sincerely, somewhat serious and somewhat concerned at the same time. -"Anything new about Savage?"- He questioned looking at the papers on the center table.

-"No, nothing new."- Said Rip annoyed, turning the papers around and showing them to Martín. -"We don't have any information about where and what Savage might be doing."- He ended up answering with obvious fatigue and annoyance.

-"You should rest, Captain. You've been here a week."-

That alerted Rip, who looked back at Stein, this time being the one surprised.

-"A week…? Has it been so long?" -He whispered, to which Martin nodded.

-"And some team members are ... impatient."-

Oh no… ..that was never good.

-"Sorry to interrupt you, captain but we received a signal."-

-"Where from, Gideon?"- He questioned, sharing a look with Martin just before Gideon showed them the received signal on one of the screens.

-"It's from the Marisger ... it's a ..." -

-"Ship of the masters of time."-Hunter finished approaching the screen worried.

-"Captain…"-

-" It's Miranda."-


	13. Miranda, plan and talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda, plan and talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story.
> 
> Chapter Text

-"Sorry to interrupt you, captain but we received a signal."-

-"Where from, Gideon?"- He questioned, sharing a look with Martin just before Gideon showed them the received signal on one of the screens.

-"It's from the Marisger ... it's a ..." -

-"Ship of the masters of time."-Hunter finished approaching the screen worried.

-"Captain…"-

-" It's Miranda."-

_____

Rip felt like he was short of air, he was suffocating and had been like this for two hours since after he and Martin saw the message that Miranda had sent him, they had had to gather the team and calm the waters before they could see the message again this time all together.

"I am Captain MIranda Couborn of the timeship, Marisger. I call for help, in the middle of a mission I was attacked by Pirates of Time who have me and my ship prey.

I request reinforcements, quickly."

-"It could be a trap."-was the first thing Sara said as soon as she finished looking and listening to the message with her arms crossed.

-"It's not."-Rip growled before someone said something to which he gained the gaze of all the members of his team, a look surprised by the way he spoke and the security in his tone of voice.

-"Well, it seems," -Leonard refuted to which Hunter looked at him with such fury that he masked his concern very well that Snart himself could not help worrying about his young captain.

-"Silver it seems, gold is not."-was the somewhat condescending and metaphorical reply of the younger of the two to which Jax and Ray let out a slight laugh earning a bad look from Stein and Kendra, luckily no one else paid attention to them.

-"Miranda ... "-interrupted Martín before the discussion reached more, even to the hands.-".. is she your friend, Captain? "-He questioned and everyone's gazes went from him to return to fix on Rip, who now he looked more tired and worried than anything.

-"My best friend."- Hunter clarified and nodded looking at the holographic image. -"I can't leave her to her own devices, not when I can help."-

Sara sighed with sadness but also understanding as Kendra and Carter looked at each other nodding at the same time, it was clear to all three that even if it was a trap they would come to the aid of this Miranda if only for Rip.

Rory and Snart seemed to think alike although Leonard still thought it was a trap and of course Ray and Jax along with Stein couldn't be more in favor of going regardless.

-"What's the plan?"- Leonard questioned and, although he couldn't do it, Rip was about to kiss him gratefully, simply for being willing to fall into a trap to help a stranger just because she was his captain's best friend.

-"Good."-he cleared his throat before looking at them all serious and focused-"We will divide into two teams. On the one hand we will be Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart, Carter and I who will go to the ship and help Miranda while the rest of you will stay here as a backup, just in case."-It was his beginning of the plan in conclusion seeing how the others seemed ready to complain.

-"No complaints. You've already heard the captain.''-Leonard interrupted with a cold voice before someone else complained or said something about the subject, shutting everyone up with a simple look, although Sara, Rip and Carter were more surprised to see the older man support Hunter when both tend to argue or have different ideas.-"This is the best plan of action anyway ... "-he smiled maliciously looking at his partner who returned the same kind of smile -"... good kids can't play with bad ones."-

-"Hey!"- Jax and Stein complained to which Ray shrugged his acceptance while Kendra frowned but did not protest knowing the truth in the words said by the thief.

-"No complaints, children."-Mick reminded them mockingly approaching his partner.

-"But…"-

-"Enough."- Sara interrupted looking at Rip with an arched eyebrow still crossed her arms.- "Why can't I go?"-

-"Because I need my second in command to be here in case something goes wrong."-It was his sincere and honest answer that made Sara uncross her arms and look at him with affection without hiding to her shame and the amusement of the two rogues and the hawk.

-"Okay, I'll stay." -Lance agreed in agreement looking at him to which Rip nodded as an answer, serious.

-"Okay, let's go then." -Was Rip's last response before everyone went to their places and he took flight to where Miranda and her ship were.

He just hoped everything was fine.


	14. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story

Leonard and Mick along with Carter were already waiting for him on the jump ship when Rip joined them carrying his private weapons, well hidden without the other three noticing.

-"Ready?"-he asks, sitting in the pilot's seat, not taking long to look askance at the others to see if they answer him.

-"We were waiting for you, English."-is the abrupt but honest answer he receives from a funny but especially angry Mick who is observed with attention and concern by his partner and best friend.

Given this, having noticed everything from the tone of voice, the youngest present shares a look with the hawk who looks worried and curious just like Rip himself and Snart himself.

Knowing that at the moment there is nothing that any of them can do and that Miranda, as much as a trap may be, is surely in danger in her own ship, Rip lets the subject pass, to one side and starts heading for the another time ship.

-"Rip?"-He hears Sara's voice calling him serious and concerned in equal parts on the loudspeaker of the jump ship itself, which to his jealousy makes Snart smile, before he tries to ignore his jealousy.

-"We are all here, Miss Lance."-he responds seriously and calmly dispelling her worries and thus comforting her when speaking.

The four of them present listen as Sara sighs with some relief before she returns to being herself and puts her worry aside, focusing only on the current mission, on the situation that occupies them, all while they continue to direct and approach the Magister ship with Snart and Carter watching for any hint of any possible trouble.

-"Good, good."-Sara comments in an already more authoritarian tone of voice.-"Be careful."-

-"Yes, ma'am."-he and Carter respond with some amusement but also with respect, sharing a quick glance at it as they listen to Sara snort after their answer.

-"Idiots."-they hear him say before which Snart smiled clearly amused and partly in agreement more did not comment at all, he only looked worried at Rory because he had not reacted to it, all without Rip, but if Carter will notice it.- "See you soon.-and hung up."-

-"See you soon"-Rip respond in a second.

After that a somewhat awkward but generally pleasant silence settles between the four of them in the jump ship as they travel the already small distance that separates them from the Magister timeship.

-"Captain"-Carter call him and Rip look he with curius-" We are here"-he says seriously.

Rip turns his gaze back forward and nods slightly and imperceptibly.

In fact, they had already arrived.

Time to save miranda


	15. Captured + Miranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and the others arrive at the Magister ship and Rip and Miranda reunite but not as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story

The four of them were already on the Magister timeship and Rip was quick to suspect as he couldn't hear any noise, it was too quiet to be even remotely good.

-"Be careful, there could be a ... "-but before he finished speaking Mick had already gone down the hall to the left -"... cheat."-he sighed before looking at Len.-"Really? He doesn't even wait to see what I say about whether or not to separate us?"-He questions although he doesn't know why, he should have already guessed from how well he knows Mick.

In response, Len looks at him with an arched eyebrow having the ability to be able to make that look even mocking and threatening in turn.

-"You were going to say that we separated, weren't you?"-He asked mockingly.

-"... can."-he admitted in low at the end making Carter snort amused, who was on his right with Len in front of him.

-"Well, that's it."-Snart replied, turning around to follow the same path his partner had gone.

-"Be careful."-He warned with real concern in his tone, which made Carter look at him sadly and Len surprised but he didn't care, at least for that moment.

-"I know how to take care of myself."-Was the answer he received before the oldest of the three left and he and Carter would be left alone.

-"Are you sure you don't want to go with him?"-Carter asked looking at him even though Rip kept looking at the path where his future husband had gone.

-"Sure."-he answered after a moment of silence before looking at him.-"Come on, we must look for Miranda."-

And they both set off the other way, to the right, heading to find Rip's best friend.

_________________________

Carter and Rip walked for what seemed like hours through the ship without finding any clue of what was happening or Miranda sooner their luck worsened when suddenly they were faced with four armed men up to the bars that Hunter did not take long to notice. that they were pirates of time.

-"Damn it ..."-he murmured, earning a confused look from Carter but before he said anything they were both involved in a quick fight that ended with both prisoners when more time pirates appeared to help their companions.

And soon they both found themselves being led into the cortex of the ship where Rip was quick to recognize.

And he cursed to hisself when he saw that he also recognized his, if his hateful and malicious smile indicated something.

Jon Valor.

-"Go, go, look what a gift the road brings."-Valor mocked laughing, earning a bad look from Rip and a curious one from Carter while his men followed him laughingly. -"The famous Rip Hunter falls by his own foot into my hands."-purred the man making Rip shudder.

-"Captain, we found them, the two of them alone, near room b we think they have come to the aid of Captain Coburn."-informed one of his men to whom Carter and Rip shared, without being noticed, a relieved look.

They did not know that Mick and Leonard were also with them on the ship.

-"Mi, you could not resist, right Hunter?"-Valor mocked his old enemy to which Rip only sent him a poisoned look-I've always wondered if between you and Coburn there could be something more than friendship ... "-the man mockingly confessed Major -"... but then I discovered that you are gay and she is a lesbian so ... I'm afraid not, maybe in another life."-He ended up saying still teasing him while Carter still looked confused.

More Rip did not have and could not answer him.

-"And this ... "-the pirate continued speaking, looking Carter up and down to the discomfort of the hawk -"... is he your boyfriend? Did you do to capture me in the past, Hunter?" -he asked and Rip paled while Carter looked curious and the crew funny and mocking- "How did you become my toy to infiltrate my ranks?" -he accused directly making Carter look surprised at an embarrassed Rip .

-"I'll explain…"- Rip dared to speak only for the man holding him to cover his mouth while the others laughed.

-"Oh and you know ..."- Valor continued talking to Carter. -"I must have suspected him, since he never wanted to sleep with me.But hey, who wouldn't fall for that face?"-Valor laughed-"Anyway, this time I'll be able to collect what you owe me and also destroy your feared reputation, Hunter ... "-he said threateningly and sincerely to Rip, who managed not to flinch at the promise in his voice-"... for now, take them with Coburn. Let the friends catch up.”-He mockingly dismissed them as his men nodded before doing just that.

For the next few minutes they remained silent as they were taken to the cell which was opened and they were thrown inside before the cell was closed and they left.

-"Rip!"-Miranda yelled making the aforementioned look up and see her best friend, injured, looking at him worried.

-"Hello, Miranda."-he greeted, lifting up and they did not take long to hug each other, giving them the same injuries, happy to see the other alive.

After a few minutes they parted and smiled.

-"We have come to rescue you."-Rip finally spoke, pointing to Carter who greeted the woman, stoic and serious, at which Miranda snorted with amusement.

-"Rescue me?"-she teased fondly, reminding them of their situation.

-"The plan has been twisted."-admitted Rip to which Carter snorted calling the attention of the two youngest.

-"It's one way to put it but…"-Carter smiled -"... we have a plan B."-

Rip smiled as Miranda looked at them confused.

Len and Mick were still on the ship, free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, here you have a new chapter, I hope you will like it. The next chapter we change perspective and it will be Len who spoke. In addition, Snart will have his first future memory.


	16. Len + memory future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was promised, Len's perspective and his first future memory, even a short one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story

Len followed Mick closely watching his partner, still concerned about his attitude since they had left the year 2048, because of the ship so quiet and without people that it gave Len the same feeling that he had had previous occasions as with the work of Alexa.

Staring at the ring on her pinky for a moment, it didn't take her long to hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

-"Mick!"-he screams in a whisper warning his partner and both prepared for the fight that was going to come to them.

Sharing a look with their partner they both came into view as the inns stood with their respective weapons pointing at who they were in front of.

A man who looked at them not surprised, rather happy and delighted to see them, which worried Len more giving him the same bad feeling as before.

-"Mick Rory..."-the man smiled more before looking at him with a certain mockery -"...and the famous Leonard Snart, I did not think I would see him alive again, Mr. Snart."-the unknown man mocked despite continuing to be pointed by the weapons of hot and cold ready to shoot.

Sorry?

He and Mick shared a look as they approached the stranger.

-"Who are you? How do you know me?"-

The stranger only smiled more at the threatening tone of Snart and in the blink of an eye he pressed a button and a smoke did not take long to fill the place to which Mick fired without Len being able to prevent it and saw how the smoke was set on fire .

-"Give my regards to your husband, Mr. Snart."-It was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

_________________________

-"Len ... "-

Leonard heard how once silky and with a sweet tone full of, to his great surprise, love addressed his person just as hands caressed his cheeks while his eyes, which felt so heavy, struggled to open something that Little by little, he managed to meet the owner of that voice and those hands, which surprised him to see who he was.

-"Rip?"-

Rip, who looked even younger than the thirty-year-old man he knew, looked at him with such affection and a smile that he had only seen him when he thought and spoke of his late family.

-"Come on, upstairs, your sister is already here."-

His sister?

Why was Lisa here?

And where is here?

Before he could even think and plan as he did normally, his lips were occupied by those of his young captain, managing to surprise him.

By instinct, he responded to the kiss, but it was short, so he did not finish the kiss.

-"Come on, you know how Lisa gets if we take too long."-Rip commented on his lips before getting up and making it known when he was able to look and observe everything around he and in front of he that he was in a room with clearly his things and Hunter's things for the place.

After a few moments he got up noticing that he was wearing dark blue pajama pants and nothing else. Faced with this, he looks for something to wear, not taking long to notice a shirt from being at home before which he realized that it was his and put it on before leaving the place barefoot walking down a short and wide corridor full of photos of Rip and him with the legends, with Lisa, with Mick alone, with other heroes and alone.

He was soon out of the hall to a dining room where Lisa and Rip were talking and only then did he notice that his pajama shirt was worn by Hunter along with his own pajama bottoms.

-"Lenny."-Lisa soon got his attention.

-"Sis."-He replied, approaching both of them.-"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"-He questioned.

He knew his little sister well enough, better than anyone, to notice that she was looking at him like he was stupid or had forgotten something important. But his body seemed to know better than he did because he saw himself turning Rip around the waist before whispering to him that if he could leave them alone for a moment to which Hunter nodded saying that he would go and make breakfast for them.

-"Everything is ready, Lenny."- He said to which he could not help but be confused.

What was ready?

-"Well, now I just have to take Rip there."-was what he answered for his answer.-"I hope he say yes."-To what?

Lisa looked at him with that exasperated fondness and lightly rammed their shoulders together.

-"Rip loves you, Lenny. How could he not want to marry you?"-Lisa shook her head as if that were impossible.-"He will say yes."-

….  
...  
..

What?!!!!

-"I know, I hope so."-Was the answer he gave while he was still surprised.

And when they heard Rip come back that's when everything started to go dark and he heard Sara in his ear.

-"Leonard…? Leonard!"-Lance yelled.

And woke up.

___________________

-"Leonard? "-

-"Sara ... "-he finally answered sitting down and looking around, noticing that he was still in the ship in a now empty corridor, removing for him.

-"Good thing ..."-he hear the assassin say sighing in his ear -"... we were worried, Mick didn't answer so you can ..."- and she kept talking just then Len noticed that Mick was not there, he was alone.

That man from before must have knocked him unconscious and took Mick away.

-"They have taken him."-He growled, getting up.

-"What?"-

-"They have taken Mick."-Was what he answered.

-"Him too?"-He heard Sara say something that worried him.

-"Like what too?"

-"Before being forced to turn off communications, we heard how Rip and Carter were captured."-

Rip….

Len swallowed remembering the strange dream, which did not seem like just a dream, that he had just had, especially if he supported it in the words said by the man who took Mick before leaving him unconscious

-"Where are they?"-

-"We think in the ship's cell with Captain Courborn."-

Len nodded to himself seriously.

He and Rip had things to discuss seriously but first things first.

-"Guide me."-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Len, that talk will have to wait longer than you think...


	17. Rescue+Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue+Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> Advises:
> 
> 1-Rip married Snart, instead of Miranda.  
> 2-Miranda is Rip's best friend.  
> 3-Miranda is a captain, master of time and is still alive.  
> 4-Jonás does not exist in this story

Rip sighed as he leaned against the cell wall behind him talking to Miranda planning their new plan of attack to get out of the cell and stop the time pirates with Carter observing them intervening from time to time while he remained seated on the ground. leaning against another wall.

Right at that moment a noise followed by the sound of a panel being opened and being deactivated.

Rip stopped talking abruptly and he and Carter looked at each other seriously before suddenly getting up and moving toward the cell entrance.

-"Mr. Snart?"-Rip called, recognizing the thief's characteristic parka before he turned his eyes and observed him in a way that he could not interpret any more, he did not have time to analyze it because the greater term at that time to open the cell.

-"Thank you, Leonard."-was the first thing Carter said as he left the cell as Miranda got up and followed Rip out of the room.

-"You're welcome."-was Snart's curt reply before he looked at his young captain -"We must look for Mick, they have him."-It sounded more like an order than nothing but it was not necessary because Rip agreed even before know it.

-"Of course." -He said as if it were obvious.

More Miranda disagreed.

-"There is no time, those idiots still have control of my ship." -she growled and although Rip would be the same as her if she were the Waverider, he could not help her.

-"Miranda, we must rescue Mr. Rory. After that we will finish off the pirates and we will recover the Magister again under your control. "-was his kind and somewhat guilty reply.

Leonard seemed satisfied and somewhat arrogant with his answer while Miranda looked hurt and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. All while Carter looked around for someone unwanted to show up.

-"Whatever your decision, you must decide quickly ... before they find us." -Carter pointed out and seeing that the doubts were still present in the others he decided to intervene before it was too late. -"What if we divided into two teams?"-he suggested as a question making the other three look at him before thinking for a moment and nodding.

-"Well, Miranda and I will take care of the pirates, you two go look for Mr. Rory."-was Rip's order and Carter could tell that Leonard was about to protest against something that the older man let everyone notice now same.

-"Leonard I know you want to go find Mick, I don't see the problem." -Rip said confused and Carter would have agreed if it weren't for the look that Snart gave his young captain.

-"She's my problem."-Was the response of the thief, offending Miranda, but before the two time masters said something, he added.-"Well, let's go."- He ordered Carter starting to walk.

-"Be careful."-Rip de Hall said goodbye to which the ancient Egyptian prince nodded and said the same thing before following his other teammate.

And as he followed Leonard, Carter prayed that it all ended well.


End file.
